Mobile telecommunication protocols, e.g. 3rd or 4th generation mobile networks, e.g. Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), allow multicast modes (broadcast modes) in which a signal is sent by more than one base station (NodeB or eNodeB) at the same time at the same frequency for multiple or all mobile devices (user equipments, UEs) in range. In addition to the signal from a main base station, to which a mobile device is registered, the mobile device will usually coherently receive the same signal from neighboring base stations, causing the received signal to be intensified in comparison to the signal received from the main base station. Since non-multicast modes (unicast mode) and multicast modes are applied alternatingly (in other words in a time multiplexed manner) the received signal strength accordingly varies over time even without movement of the mobile device or change in transmit power of the base station.